Calm Waters
by Vivere Libri
Summary: We all know that after the war Percy and Annabeth ended up together, and a few months later were seperated again. But what happened in between, with no wars or prophecies to worry about? Series of one-shots. RECENTLY REWRITTEN
1. Coming Back

**Calm Waters was my first story. It wasn't the best, so this is the revised version. Thank you all for supporting me in the beginning, when my writing wasn't all that great.**

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit **

_Annabeth POV_

Camp-Half Blood was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Since the Titan war some changes had been made, but for the most part it was still the camp I knew and loved. It was still my home. I stood on Half-Blood Hill, taking in the snow dusted fields and the satyrs and nymphs chasing each other. From the arena, I could hear the sound of clanging swords.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call my name. He was smiling his goofy smile at the bottom of the hill, backpack slung over his shoulder. He ran up and kissed me. I smiled, I would never get used to that. In the beginning, I lamented over the fact that Percy Jackson could turn a sensible, logical daughter of Athena into a lovesick child of Aphrodite. But I learned to be a little less dramatic. It wasn't all that bad.

"So ready for another action-packed two weeks at camp?" Percy asked as we walked into camp. He was positively giddy, bouncing up and down with each step.

"Action-packed? Where did you get that word from Seaweed Brain?" I responded.

He shrugged and then smiled and chuckled "seaweed brain" he said under his breath.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I just like it when you say that," I noticed he was blushing. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He grinned at me and we walked into camp. Chiron came trotting up to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Good to see you back," he said "I'm very busy with all the new campers, and I have an archery lesson in 5 minutes. So I'll make this quick, will you two do a fighting demonstration at 2:00?" he looked at us with almost pleading eyes.

"Umm, ok." I responded.

"Sure" Percy replied

"Great, thank you." He said and he galloped away.

"Did you think he was acting strange?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied simply. "He's probably under a lot of stress with the new cabins being finished, all the new campers, and the saviors of the world arriving. I know I'm hard to cater to."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder, frowning when I had to reach up a little. Seaweed brain was getting tall. We walked to the cabins and got settled in, all the while there were campers pointing at us.

I smirked at Percy. We were in our fighting stances, waiting for the signal by Chiron. I chose to wear a light leather breastplate as armor. Of course, Percy had nothing on because of the curse of Achilles.

All around us were counselors sitting with the new kids from each cabin. They had excited looks on their faces ranging from 12 to 16.

"Ready?" we nodded "Fight!" Chiron quickly got out of the way as we fought. I defended the best that I could and tried to get under his guard. Since Percy was invincible, we had to disarm each other to win. I stabbed, twirled and jumped while the campers were wildly cheering.

While I was twisting out of the way of a jab, Percy hit the back of my knee with the flat edge of his sword and I stumbled, allowing him to trip me and kick away my knife. I lay on the floor helpless with a frown on my face with Percy was grinning and holding his sword to my neck. The campers were cheering and acting out our fight. Some of the older girls were giggling and looking at Percy, I couldn't help but be a little angry, but it faded when Percy helped me up and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

He frowned, "Not sure, I just wanted to." Now the giggling girls were either sending us looks of shock, hostility, or both. All of a sudden we were surrounded by adoring fans.

Over the noise I told Percy, "I'm still mad at you," he just gave me his goofy grin and got dragged back into the sea of kids. The girls who had been giving me evil looks earlier were whispering to each other and glancing at me. I ignored them and the angry feelings and thoughts of employing the Stolls, for now.

Percy and I sat on the dock to the frozen lake after dinner in perfect silence. It was nice not to have to worry about anything. No wars, no death looming on the horizon. If only the world would pause, so we could stay like this forever. But now anger was coming back. I wanted to push it away, keep it in the back of my mind, but it had been bothering me all day. Now it would bother this perfect moment. I sighed and shifted my position.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "You have been distracted all day, I can tell." He added.

"When did the Seaweed Brain get so advertent?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh no! Big words! I can't take much more!" I laughed at his drama. "But you're avoiding my question. What's up?" I silently cursed in Ancient Greek, Percy had also gotten smarter.

"Annabeth." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Percy," I replied. He frowned and looked at me with his sea green eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"UGH! Fine! I'm-mad-at-the-girls-that-were-looking-at-you-duri ng-the-spar!" I quickly said, losing my cool. Why could he do that to me? Why was sensible daughter of Athena coming unglued like this?

"You're jealous?" he repeated. I looked away in shame

"I know I shouldn't be jealo-" I was cut off by him taking my face with both hands and kissing me.

When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes and said, "I like you a lot Annabeth, I think I might even" he took a deep breath, "loveyou!" he said really fast and almost got up to run away but I pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too," I said. Best day back at camp ever? I think so.

**Again, thank you for reading and supporting me! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. **

**ALSO, a rather important note. To me at least. The first chapter of my band AU/AR (The Big Five) is complete and all ironed out. If I get interest, I post it. It gives you a nice taste of the story, and it sets the stage nicely. If anyone is interested, let me know.**

**I am also working on the post-PJO story (where the Mist disappears.) On my profile in a poll letting me know which story you are most interested in. **_**Illusions **_**is in the lead, so I've been working on that. And I'm pretty happy with it.**

_**Broken **_**and**_** Calm Waters **_**will be slowing down now. But they aren't necessarily complete. **

**Thanks again, and remember to review! : )**


	2. Starting School

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit**

_Annabeth POV _

Starting a new school is never fun. Trust me; I've had more than enough experience. But I was optimistic about this one.

I rounded the corner and looked at the school for the first time. It was a large brownstone building that overlooked the East River. As I walked in, I marveled at the archway.

The school was full of people hugging their friends and some more enthusiastic girls squealing. As always, the halls were difficult to navigate. No matter which school you go to, hallways will always be an unpleasant place.

I went straight to my locker and started to decorate it with pictures of Camp. One was of me and Percy at the beach, but the sun was setting so you could only see our silhouettes. Another was of the whole camp and the gods on Olympus, taken after the war. It was for official purposes, some kind of record, but being the architect of Olympus has its perks. I was able to snag a copy.

I got everything put in my locker when I heard a familiar voice.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia yell. I didn't see her until she tackled me in a huge hug.

"Oh my gods Thalia! What are you doing here?"

"Artemis wanted me to recruit some new Hunters, so I'll be here for a semester," she responded. We compared schedules. We had two classes together.

The warning bell rang and I made my way to English with… . Looks like I had Paul as my teacher.

"Annabeth, it's great to see you!" he said when I entered the room. I could tell he was about to ask what I was doing here, but before he could our conversation was interrupted.

I was taken off guard when someone grabbed me and lifted me off my feet and then kissed me. I was about to yell at this person when I saw green eyes looking into mine.

"How are you here? I thought you were going to some special private school? What's your schedule? What about your dad?" he rattled off questions until he was interrupted by the bell. We took our seats next to each other and smiled. This year was going to be crazy. I hadn't even mentioned I had seen Thalia. And I didn't know it, but he hadn't mentioned he had seen Nico.

I could tell this year would be fun. If my secret wasn't revealed…

"So why are you at Goode?" Percy asked as we walked to lunch. I hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with him all day.

"I convinced my parents that coming here would be just as good as going to a boarding school." I lied easily.

"Really?" Percy looked skeptical, but he bought it. "Well, that's great. Where are you staying?"

"On Olympus with my mom," Another lie. Thankfully I had practiced these, otherwise I would really be throwing myself under the bus.

Percy's eyebrows rose comically. Thankfully he didn't point out how unusual it would be for a god to invite their kid to stay with them on Olympus. I felt a twinge of guilt for taking advantage of Percy's naïve-ness and the fact that he trusted me completely.

I shook off the feeling as we sat at the lunch table. I was going to school with Percy, and Thalia was here too. There was no reason to feel guilty.

Thalia dropped like a sack in the seat across from me. "I didn't know high school was so horrible." She moaned.

"How long is Artemis having you stay?" I asked.

"One semester, maybe? I guess it depends how fast I can recruit." She shrugged. "Oh, hey Death Breath."

"Hey," I turned around to see Nico walking to our table. He wore his usual black outfit with menacing looking boots.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Going to school," Nico deadpanned.

"Very funny," Thalia rolled her eyes. "He means what are you doing in a _high school_, twerp. You're what, 10?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm 13."

"That barely makes you old enough to be a freshman." Percy frowned.

"Worried about me Jackson?" Nico smirked. "How sweet."

"Stop avoiding the question, Nico." I said.

That seemed to get a response from him. "Fine. Until now I was being tutored by the Furies. You'd be surprised how much you can learn when you have nothing else to do. I was perfectly fine until Persephone convinced my father that I should spend some time with the living. All they've done so far is annoy me. Truthfully I think she just wanted me gone while she was there in the winter."

I nodded, empathetic to his plight. I had a difficult relationship with my step-mother too, only she didn't have the power to turn me into a daisy.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When it was time to go home, I walked in the direction of the Empire State building before doubling back to a small apartment I had managed to get. With a lot of loans from the Hermes cabin. They may be thieves, but if you are respected enough (like me) they'll give you a decent price on a loan.

My drafty apartment was expensive, it was New York. But I was grateful for it.

Now I needed to figure out how to pay the bills as a minor. Although, I'm sure the Stolls can help with that too.


	3. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit**

**I also don't own Mary Elizabeth Roadknight, she is owned by LucyReywood, who by the way is pretty awesome, I think.**

Annabeth POV

The alarm on the trunk at the foot of my bed went off a 6:30. Enough time to get the Athena cabin up and ready for breakfast in an orderly fashion.

Over the years I had perfected the morning routine. It made it easier for everyone.

This morning was no different. I turned off the alarm and woke up whoever wasn't already conscious.

While everyone was scrambling in a sleepy haze to get ready, I looked over the schedule.

_Archery_

_Ancient Greek_

_Arts and Crafts_

_Myths_

My cabin was now wide awake and running around getting ready for the day. I checked my watch. I had enough time to go through the schedule with them.

"Listen up!" I shouted as I stood on the chest at the end of my bed. "Our schedule goes like this; after breakfast we have archery, ancient Greek, arts and crafts, and then myths. You all know if you need to go to myths or not go, so if you don't, you have some free time, then there's lunch."

Myths was a new class. Many demigods only know the bare minimum. So, Chiron added this new class for the newbies.

We walked to the dining pavilion as a cabin. I got my food, gave my offering, and sat down next to Mary. She was new, and still unsure about things, like most first timers. Unlike new first timers, she wasn't enthusiastic and jumping out of her seat. She was a little more composed.

We talked at the table for a while, and when we had five minutes I made my way over to the Poseidon table.

"Hey, what activities do you have today?" I kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Sword fighting, arts and crafts, then canoeing!" I could tell he was excited about canoeing.

"We have arts and crafts together," I told him with a smile. Then I remembered what happened last time we had arts and crafts together.

I glared at Percy. "Don't you dare get clay in my hair again!"

"Hey that wasn't _totally_ my fault, I-"he was cut off by the end of breakfast. I gave him a quick kiss and went to lead my cabin through the activities.

I dropped of the first timers at Myths; thank the gods I wasn't teaching that class. I was exhausted from teaching 5 new kids how to shoot arrows and teaching them Ancient Greek. I went to my cabin, pulled out Daedalus' laptop and read through blueprints.

**Mary's POV**

"Ok class, today we will be learning about the Second Titian War." Conner and Travis Stoll were teaching. Annabeth had warned me they were Hermes' kids, who loved to steal and prank people. She had also threated them and made sure they taught properly and didn't play any pranks, judging by their horrified looks, I didn't want to know what Annabeth said. But I would not fall for their tricks even if she hadn't threatened them. If I _was_ a daughter of Athena, I would be smarter than that, right? But I'm still unsure about…everything.

"Ok so the Second Titian War started with a Great Prophecy. It went like this: _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Now we will dissect the meaning of the prophecy."

The class went on like that, and we stopped at the part were Percy bathed in the River Styx. My head was spinning with questions. Annabeth had gone on a lot of quests with Percy. Was that why they were so close? I planned to ask her at lunch, but she was too busy looking over blueprints. I learned quickly not to mess with Annabeth when she was working.

The whole day went by so fast I didn't have time to ask Annabeth anything. Before I knew it, we were at the campfire, but the Apollo campers weren't setting up. Instead there was a lonely stool in the middle.

A satyr walked out, and campers began whispering. He sat on the stool on got everyone to quiet down.

"Most of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Grover," he started. "Tonight, instead of the usual sing-along, I will be telling a story about my first quest with Percy and Annabeth." Cheering went up, and Grover got everyone to quiet down.

"So everyone knows we had to get the lightning bolt and we thought it was at the underworld. Well, Ares gave us this enchanted backpack, and you should know about that to. What you might not know, is that he sent us to find his shield, in a water park. We couldn't ignore a request from a god, so we went to Waterland, and the shield was in the boat of the abandoned 'Thrill Ride of Love'. Percy and Annabeth climbed down and Percy activated a trip wire. A trap set for Ares and Aphrodite ended up trapping Annabeth and Percy. In the 'Thrill Ride of Love'"

At this point Percy and Annabeth were blushing furiously and the rest of camp was laughing.

"Then, robotic spiders started coming out and they tried to fight them of. The cupids' that were surrounding the pool heads came off and were replaced with cameras, which were going to go live on Olympus. When the video started, Percy made water burst out of the pipes and the boat went through the tunnel. They came out the other side, but the gates that would normally let them through were chained. So they jumped off at the right moment, probably thanks to Annabeth, and I caught them to try and prevent Percy and Annabeth pancakes. Remember, I had magic flying shoes. That also tried to kill me, but that's another story.

"We smashed into the photo booth and my head went into one of those wooden things were you stick your face through and a different body is painted on. After I got unstuck, Percy waved to the cupid cameras, which were still filming, and said, 'Show's over! Thank you! Good night!'"

People were snickering as Percy and Annabeth turned darker shades of red. I smiled. Who knew they had such a history?

Well, maybe some of the older campers, but none of the younger ones!


	4. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: ****The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit**

Annabeth POV

I wriggled in my uncomfortable school uniform. What I would give to be in a t-shirt and jeans instead of this itchy skirt and stiff blouse…

"Ms. Chase, what is the domain of the equation?" Ms. Petra asked me.

"All real numbers except 0,-1, and 4" I answer. Ms. Petra goes back to teaching, while I go back to day dreaming. Looking back on it, my plan seemed pretty bad, but I was a little desperate. This school _is_ pretty boring. It only worked for a week, and then my mom found out...

_I was sitting next to Percy in English while Mr. Blofis went over a quiz. All of a sudden, a bright flash came from outside. I cast Percy a anxious look. _

"_ANNABETH CHASE WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, GOING BEHIND MY BACK!" my mother stormed in, looking scary. Most of the class shrank down in their seats, twiddling the pencils. Some of my mortal friends looked on with raised eyebrows. Percy just looked terrified at first, but then he just looked confused. _

"_Hi mom," I started out. _

"_MOM?" half the class blurted out. Whispering started to break out, but my mother didn't care. She just looked at me like she wanted to skewer me with her eyes._

_Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Lady Athena, maybe you want to take this outside. You wouldn't want to disturb the lesson, would you?"_

_I raised my eyebrows and saw Percy give a discreet thumbs-up to Mr. Blofis, and then my mother dragged me out of the room. I stood in the hallway rubbing my arm while my mother yelled "You too Perseus, this is also your fault!"_

_I could just imagine Percy jumping up and fast walking to the door, looking terrified. _

"_What did you do?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Before I could reply, my mother turned on me. _

"_Why did you do it? Was it for barnacle beard's son here? I am not blowing up at you because I know that daughter of Zeus, Thalia, is Artemis' lieutenant. I can only hope you joined the Hunters of Artemis or are planning to."_

_Percy looked at me, a hint of betrayal in his eyes. _

"_No, Percy-"I stuttered, trying to think of what to say._

"_It's okay; I should have known you would join anyway." He actually looked a little angry at me. _

"_Oh, thank goodness. I'll talk to Artemis to see if she could visit soon to pick you up. You shouldn't be this near boys right now." My mom took out her cell phone and started to punch in a number, when I finally got my voice back._

"_No! I came here for Percy, not to join the Hunters. Of course, I am glad Thalia's here, but I didn't know she would be! I hacked into the computer systems so I could go to school with Percy."_

"_You hacked into the scho-", Percy got cut off by my mother_

"_Annabeth he isn't good for you! He is reckless and he never uses his brain! This is the exact opposite of you! I would rather have you date that son of Apollo-"_

"_I AM NOT GOING-"_

"_Annabeth, everyone is gonna hear!" Percy shushed me._

_I cleared my throat, "As I was saying, I am not going to date any son of Apollo!"_

"_Maybe I can't control that, but I do control what school you attend," That was when I was doomed. "You will attend the school I picked out for you; I will talk with your father and step-mother to find a suitable excuse for you coming a month into the school year."_

_With that, we turned away, my mother left, and the bell rang. With one look, we knew we had to bolt to avoid questions. Thankfully, we had taken our backpacks. We sprinted to our lockers, stuffed our books into our bags, and sprinted back outside. We walked fast to Percy's apartment._

"_So, you hacked into the school system for me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. _

"_Well, yeah. It wasn't too hard. Just cut my info from one database and paste it in the other. The security for both lists was really bad." _

"_Who knew you were a computer geek too? Isn't architecture enough?" Percy shook his head and chuckled._

"_Why can't I like both? Is that a bad thing?" I acted hurt, and I guess I was pretty convincing._

"_No! I mean, I shouldn't call people names…geeks aren't bad…but…um" he tried to explain himself. _

"_It's okay Percy," I laughed and gave him a kiss._

"_So, I guess you won't be coming to school with me," he looked disappointed. _

"_We can still hangout on the weekends, and maybe I can come over after I'm finished with my homework to help with yours." I replied. I would make it work somehow._

So, that's why I'm here in the worst possible school uniform. I guess it could be worse, I could be in California or the Titians could be ruling. I was happy that I got to see Percy almost every day. I guess as a demigod, you learn to appreciate the small things.


	5. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit**

**The animated movie Cars is owned by Disney and Pixar.**

**Annabeth POV **

It was regular Friday night, and as tradition dictated, I was at Percy's house for movie night. As soon as I walked through the door I knew something was up. He gave me a kiss, and we talked a little. But I could tell, he was out of it. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to ask him about it.

"I'll go get the popcorn, can you put the movie in?" I stood up from the ground where we had laid out the movies; we had chosen to watch Cars.

Percy nodded as I made our way to the kitchen. I took out a bowl and started the microwave. When I took the popcorn out and made my way back to the living room, I saw Percy outside on the balcony; his hands on the railing, looking out to the city.

I set down the popcorn and went to join him on the balcony, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back. We weren't really all that intimate, most of the time. After all we had only been dating a few months. Just hugs, kisses, and holding hands. But in instances like this, where Percy was tense and distant, I used intimacy to my advantage. As I predicted, he relaxed and sighed.

"It's the new Great Prophecy, isn't it?" If it wasn't Rachel's first prophecy as oracle that was bothering him, it was something that I didn't know about.

"How did you know?" Percy asked turning around, but shifting to put his hands on my waist. My arms were around his stomach.

"The same way you knew I was thinking about it when we left camp," I answered. I assumed that he just knew me well, I and knew him well too.

"You can read minds too? Since when?" he replied, looking down at me. I was torn between groaning and giggling. So, I settled for smiling and laying my head on his chest.

"Seriously, how did you know? You didn't just guess did you?" Percy looked down at me with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"I know you well Percy; I always know what you are thinking. Like right now, you are hoping I won't notice that you are trying to change the subject. And children of Athena make educated guesses, but that counts as guessing." I replied smoothly.

"It's just," Percy turned back around to face the glittering city in his previous position, "I feel like I always have to worry. It's strange not having something except for school looming over my head. So, I turn to the next available thing, the prophecy. Even though it may not be for a hundred years, I worry. If I'm not worrying, it sorta feels like I'm lazy, and I should be doing something."

"I understand." I moved to lean back on the railing looking at him. "But you slowly have to let it go. I'm not saying that you have no reason to worry and that what you are doing is completely unacceptable. I think it will take time to stop worrying. Some people may think we are paranoid. In a way, it's true. But after all we've gone through, it will take time to let go of the worrying and paranoia." I finished my lecture and waited for a response.

"I think… I can do that." Percy smiled a little.

"Come on, we have to start the movie! We have to finish by 11:00 so I can get home," We ran back inside and fell on the couch in a heap of giggles for no reason at all.

As we watched the movie, I allowed my mind to wander. I wished I could take some of the paranoia off of Percy's shoulders. But when you are expected to save the world and suddenly, you don't have too, I suppose you must feel empty. It would be like not having a cause. So Percy was turning to an event that probably won't happen in our lifetime. He worried about it, mentally prepared for it.

I found myself there to. There would be nights where I would wake up with another nightmare where half-bloods are all around me dying, and the is world falling apart. Sometimes I would sit at my window and look out at all the mortals, wishing to be ignorant. Wishing that I could have the ability to not know; if I didn't know, I wouldn't care about a prophecy. But we did know, and we did care, because the prophecies were about us.

I pushed those thoughts away. It wasn't going to help me enjoy movie night, it certainly wasn't going to help me let go of my paranoia. I snuggled closer to Percy and watched Lightning McQueen and Sally cruising in Radiator Springs.


	6. He Drools in His Sleep

**I'm sorry I didn't update, but the homework load for this school year was seriously unexpected. You try writing a persuasive essay in one day. It's not fun. I also didn't really have any ideas, and I didn't want to just throw out a crappy story. **

**I have also been working on an idea for a new story. If anyone would like to beta, PM me or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…yet…**

She stared intently at her sketch book. The roof of the temple refused to come out right, it either looked too curved, or not curved enough. Frustrated, she tried a different angle, it seemed like it was going to work.

"Annaaaabeeeeth!" Percy whined. They were hanging out in his apartment and she was helping him with his homework. While he was doing the problems, she would try to sketch.

"What, Percy?" She sighed.

"I'm finished with my homework!" He smiled widely and she couldn't help but smile too. Then she went back to her drawing, much to Percy's disappointment. He moved to sit next to her on the couch.

He played with her hair. The window was open, and the rays of sunlight illuminated her hair. Perfectly curled golden strands cascaded down her shoulders, and this was without any fuss. Another thing he liked, no, loved, about Annabeth. She never styled her hair or wore make-up.

While Percy was admiring his girlfriend's beauty, Annabeth had finally gotten the roof of the temple right. She held it away from her to see it from afar.

_Flump!_ Something landed in her lap. She looked down in surprise, and then laughed. Percy had fallen asleep, and his head had fallen into her lap. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair fondly. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to get any work done with Percy's head in her lap, but he looked so peaceful…

She decided a break from her work wouldn't hurt. Annabeth kept running her fingers through his hair, observing his relaxed face.

A few minutes later, her ADHD kicked in. She couldn't sit still, so she picked up her sketch book and attempted to draw. Of course, it didn't work. There was only one option left… he probably wouldn't feel it. She put the sketch book on Percy's head and used it as a surface to write on.

Her next project was the war memorial. She smiled as memories flooded back; quests, capture the flag games, Percy's sarcastic comments, the first time she met Percy…

_You drool in your sleep._ She remembered her first words to him (while he was fully awake) in horror. Quickly, she lifted her sketch book and looked at her lap. No drool… yet. But these were new jeans…

She took a tissue, folded it up, and stuck it under Percy's mouth. Then she went back to designing.

He was confused when he woke up. Percy turned to confront Annabeth, but found her sleeping, her sketchbook was on the floor and her pencil lay in her limp hand. He sat up and put an arm around her, then drifted off.

**Cute, right? It isn't very long, but I still think it's sweet. Remember; review if you have any ideas or OCs. **

**Keep an eye out for my new story!**

**PEACE!**


	7. So this is normal dating?

**There is an extremely important author's note at the end, but for now, enjoy.**

Dates with Annabeth were a rare thing. Between shocking amounts of homework, rebuilding Olympus, and helping at camp, both Percy and Annabeth found their schedules booked. Except for today.

Considering their luck, the date had gone well. It was a crisp fall day in the city. Percy had taken Annabeth to a small café for lunch. Miraculously, he had saved enough money to pay, which made him pretty proud of himself.

After lunch they had planned to go back to Percy's apartment to finish the Harry Potter marathon they had started weeks ago, but Annabeth had different plans.

"The library has the book I need on architecture; it's just two blocks down." Annabeth had already begun walking before Percy had time to say "sure". He had no choice but to follow.

"So," Percy weaved through the crowd behind his girlfriend, "Why do you need-excuse me- a book from here? Isn't it," he paused and said in a softer tone, "on Olympus?"

"They don't have a copy! Can you believe it? A book shop owner said he'd give me a free translation in Greek if I could get him a copy." Annabeth stopped at an intersection, and Percy grabbed her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. "Apparently no one else will do it for a cheap price, and he is very self conscious about his looks. He doesn't like coming down from Olympus."

"What's wrong with how he looks?" Percy asked.

"…he has tusks." Annabeth replied.

"Oh," Percy said shortly. The walking sign lit up, and the mob of people crossed the street.

Soon they reached the library. Annabeth kept up the brisk pace as she walked inside and to a counter. The sign above the desk looked like it said NOFRT SEKD to Percy.

"Hello, could you help me find _Aegean Art and Architecture_?" Annabeth asked a woman who was a duty behind the desk. She looked like a stereotypical old librarian.

The woman looked up and sent her a glare. "Lower your voice; you're in a library, girl. And if you need to find a book the computers are that way." The librarian waved her hand in a vague direction and went back to her computer.

Annabeth looked insulted. Before she could start her angry rant, a different voice called.

"I can help you look for a book," A girl about the same age as Percy came around one of the book shelves. She had a lanyard that said "teen volunteer". Her black hair was cut in a pixie cut and she had a petite frame.

The librarian looked disdainfully at the girl, who walked up to Percy and Annabeth. "Mrs. Fowler is good at reading and organizing books, just not at helping people find them. I try to come as fast as I can when I hear or see someone ask for help and the desk, 'cause you saw how helpful Mrs. Fowler is." The girl led them through a maze of shelves to the back of the library. "She also is prejudice against pretty blondes, but I can't blame her, most blondes who come in here are looking for _17 _or _Teen Vogue._" Before Annabeth could retort, the girl pulled a book off a shelf. "Here we go,_ Aegean Art and Architecture._"

She handed the book to Percy, "My name is Catalina, but you can call me Cat."

Percy handed the book to Annabeth who had come to stand beside him. "Um, thanks for your help Cat."

She smiled, "No problem. So what school do you go to?" She directed this question to Percy more than Annabeth.

"Um, I go to Goode-"

"Oh, Percy, look at the time! We should get back to your place soon, nice meeting you Cat!" Annabeth said this all very rushed. She hooked her arm in Percy's and almost dragged him to the exit.

When they were out of the library she walked at such a fast pace Percy couldn't keep up with her. She arrived at the apartment building first and was standing outside his door, arms crossed.

Percy immediately started panicking. His mom had basically taught him Dating 101 when he announced his relationship with Annabeth. Crossed arms meant "angry Annabeth". It meant he did something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what as he unlocked the door and held it open for Annabeth. He chose to remain quiet. One wrong step could result in his doom.

"Sorry,"

"What?" Percy was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he jumped at the sound of Annabeth's voice.

"I shouldn't be mad, but this is the first time a girl was crushing on you in front of me-"

"Wait, crushing?" Percy had never felt so confused.

"Seaweed Brain," She kicked off her shoes, put her bag down and crashed on the couch.

"I don't understand." Percy sat down next to her.

"It's nothing,"

"It's obviously something if you look this worried about it,"

Annabeth sighed; Percy was usually a good boyfriend, sometimes too good. "I was- am- upset that other girls flirt with you and have an interest in you. To put it simply I'm becoming a possessive girlfriend. I guess this is what normal girls get to worry about."

Percy was silent for a second. "Does being bothered by girls flirting with me make you _possessive_? 'Cause if that's true then I might be, I don't know, what's worse than possessive? Obsessive?"

Annabeth smiled. "Is it silly that we've been dating for such a short time and we are already possessive?"

"I think I was possessive before we started dating,"

"So, is that a bad thing? That we are so attached?"

"Not really, it's not like I'm planning to marry you, not that I don't want to! I mean I don't. Wait, no, I meant I don't want to marry you now. I don't mean that it's certain that we are going to get married but-"

"Percy, I get what you mean." Annabeth pressed her lips against his for a second.

The kiss was meant to be short, but it turned heated. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was fiery and hungry, unlike the sweet and short ones they usually shared. The question of dating etiquette was forgotten.

A blinding flash startled them and a second a later a BOOM shook the apartment. They hit heads and broke apart cursing. Outside gray clouds started pouring rain.

"What do you think is making Zeus so angry?" Annabeth rubbed her head.

"Don't know, really don't care," Percy mumbled. "Maybe Athena made him startle us. Want some ice?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth straightened her shirt. "Let's just start the movie,"

Percy thought the movies were ok, but Annabeth obviously didn't. Every few minutes she would feel the need to pause and explain what actually happened in the book. It was supposed to help Percy understand the story, but it just made him more confused.

As the screen faded to black and the credits started, Percy stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

Beside him Annabeth rubbed her eyes. She checked her watch. "6:30. I should get going,"

"You sure? My mom and Paul should be back from their friend's house soon. You can stay for dinner."

Annabeth shook her head. "I have some studying to do, Olympus to build, and sleep to catch up on," She got up and retrieved her bag and jacket, which had been discarded on the floor. "But thanks for offering,"

Outside the rain was still coming down in buckets. Percy grabbed an umbrella and followed Annabeth out.

"I'll call a cab," Percy held the umbrella for both of them. "And about the whole dating thing, I don't think we should worry," A taxi made its way over to the couple.

"You know what's funny? Looking back, she might not have even been flirting with you." Annabeth snorted. "I'm such an idiot. Anyway, thanks for setting up this date, it was… normal. Which is good." Annabeth quickly kissed Percy and then hopped into the taxi. Percy watched it drive off, a smile as large and bright as the sun on his face.

**Was that a long time? Yes. Am I sorry? Obviously. **

**Will it happen again? I hope not.**

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ THIS PLEASE!**_

_**I am going to rewrite the story. My writing has improved greatly, and I cringe every time I see my old work.**_

_**The main reason, however, is because my writing conflicts with much of the canon and it's hard to write certain stuff, you know? **_

_**Rewriting will give me opportunity to improve my skills, which I greatly need.**_

_**I'm sorry if something that you enjoyed gets cut out. If that happens, feels free to send a polite message and I can whip up a piece for you!**_

**I have a new idea for a long story, so stay tuned!**

**Until next time! **


	8. Perseides

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit.**

The day after the Titan War ended was a day for mourning. August 18 had been full of celebration. The demigods and forces of Olympus had beaten the Titans, and their beloved son of Poseidon had not, in fact, been the victim of the ominous Great Prophecy.

But August 19 brought down the harsh reality. Starting in the morning after breakfast, smoke had not ceased rising from the amphitheatre. Campers sat around a black fire, watching shrouds burn, one after another.

So when night came and Percy was returning to the Poseidon cabin, you can imagine he wasn't in very high spirits. Annabeth's appearance beside him helped, but only a little.

"C'mon, Percy," She took his hand and led him to the forest, obviously not concerned about the harpies catching them.

"What? Annabeth, where are we going?" He took in the backpack slung over her shoulder and her determined gait. Fleetingly, he hoped she wasn't going to drag him off on some quest. That wasn't really Annabeth's style, but Percy wondered if his attitude had rubbed off on her a little too much.

"It's a surprise," She shot a smile, albeit a strained one, back at him, which made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

They walked into the woods and then diagonally towards the beach. Percy made no sound, instead he was content to hold hands with his girlfriend and let her lead him to their destination. The woods were alive with the sounds of bugs and monsters. In the forest at night, the air managed to stay comfortable, if not cool.

About 15 minutes later they reached the sea. Instead of a beach, there was a low cliff hanging out. The stars were not the most vibrant as Percy had ever seen, but they were still beautiful.

"Here, help me with the blanket." Annabeth took out a picnic blanket from her backpack and spread it out with Percy's help. Then she lay down on it, hands behind her head, and star gazed.

"Well?" She prompted when Percy stood there dumbly. Sheepishly, he lowered himself down next to her.

"Do you remember what I told you about constellations?" Annabeth asked.

"We came out here for you to teach me about constellations?" Percy asked indignantly. But he did remember most of what Annabeth had taught him. In fact, when he had first lay down he immediately sought out Zoё's constellation.

"Not quite," Annabeth smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy frowned. His girlfriend was being very cryptic.

"Patience, young grasshopper," She teased. "Find Perseus."

"I'm right here!" Percy joked, which earned him a soft jab in the ribs.

"You know what I mean." With the hand belonging to the arm that she had displaced to poke Percy, Annabeth laced her fingers with his.

"Ok, um," It took Percy a minute to find the constellation. "There."

He pointed up at the sky. Annabeth shifted so she could she were he was pointing better, and all of a sudden she was half on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder.

If Annabeth was uncomfortable at all, she didn't show it. Percy however, was experiencing the unpleasant feeling of a stomach doing flips. His arm had automatically moved around her to accommodate the new position. Annabeth's head was so close he could smell her lemon shampoo. Her weight on him was comfortable, but it also made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless. Which didn't really make sense, because Percy wasn't sure he knew how to kiss anyone senseless.

"Keep your eyes on Persues." Annabeth was unaware of Percy's predicament. It was completely unfair.

After five minutes of staring, Percy finally understood why Annabeth had dragged him out. "Whoa! It's a shooting star!"

Annabeth frowned in disapproval. "It's a meteor, Percy. This is the Perseids Meteor Shower."

"Perseids? As in Perseus?"

"Kind of. It's called that because the point where the meteors seem to appear is in the constellation Perseus. _Perseids_ is derived from _Perseides,_ which is the term used to refer to the descendants of Perseus."

"So if I had kids, could I call them the Perseides?" Percy jokes. He realized his mistake too late. An awkward silence descended upon them. Because "Perseides" needed to have a mother and Annabeth, his girlfriend, was laying right next to him, on his shoulder.

"I suppose," She says after a few seconds. "But that would imply that you live long enough to have kids."

"And we're demigods." Again Percy slips up, using 'we' instead of 'I'.

Annabeth snorts. "If I'm the mother of your children, we are not calling them Perseides."

"Why not?" Percy figured they were already deep into this conversation, so he disregarded any filter on his mouth. "We'll name them Perseid 1, Perseid 2, Persied 3, Persied 4- wait. How many kids do you want?"

"Well the original Perseus had seven sons and two daughters with Andromeda. But I'm not having nine kids, if that's what you're asking."

Their conversation was still borderline awkward, but a joke had been made out of it. It helped the situation, if only a little bit.

"Yeah, I don't think I want nine kids." Percy frowned. "But two daughters sounds nice. What were their names?"

" Gorgophone and Autochthe"

"Oh,"

"Mhmm,"

"My daughters will not be named after a phone and automobile."

"Yeah, I wasn't too keen on those either." Annabeth chuckled and readjusted herself in Percy's arms, which had somehow wound around her.

Percy gazed up at the stars, content to lay there with Annabeth and watch the stars. He was mentally applauding himself; day one of being a boyfriend and he managed to avoid any big mistakes.

With the silence enveloping them, Percy let his mind wander. He thought about if he ever wanted to have kids and what they would look like. Of course, that would depend on who their mother was. And right now, he couldn't picture being with anyone but Annabeth. They were only sixteen, but they had known each other for so long and been through so much. He could easily picture a boy with dirty blonde hair and his looks, and a little girl who looked liked Annabeth but had his black hair.

He immediately stopped that train of thought. It both terrified him and made him giddy. _Slow down, _Percy told himself, _you've only been dating for a day._

Annabeth's voice shocked him out of his reverie. "So what names _do_ you like?"

Percy was stumped. "I don't know." He thought about it a little. "But I think it would be nice to honor our friends."

What he meant was their dead friends, but Annabeth understood his meaning. "Bianca, Zoё, Michael, Beckendorf, Silena." She listed a few names.

"And Luke," Percy surprised himself. "If you want."

He couldn't meet Annabeth's eyes, so he kept his eyes trained on the sky. However, he could feel her nodding her head, and Percy tightened his grip on her a little. A few more minutes of comfortable silence passed.

"You know," Annabeth voice was a little constricted, but Percy pretended not to notice. "Before my dad got married, he told me that if I was going to take my husband's last name, I had to name my son Chase."

Percy laughed. "OK. So far we have Chase Jackson, Luke Jackson, Bianca Jackson, Zoё Jackson, Silena Jackson, and uh, Beckendorf Jackson?"

Annabeth laughed. Percy could feel her shaking against his chest, which sent another foreign wave of want through him. "I'm not having six kids. And you missed some people."

"Well, I knew you weren't going to have seven kids," Percy joked. "I wasn't so sure about six though,"

"You think you can take care of six kids with our genes?" Annabeth snorted. "We can't take care of more than…four."

"Four? Really?" Percy frowned. "I say five, if the older ones are as responsible as you."

"And if they are as responsible as you?" Annabeth shot back.

"Then why on Earth did we decide to have more?"

They ended up clutching each other on the blanket, shaking with laughter. The comment wasn't really that funny, but the stress and sadness of that day seemed to be getting to them.

"We should be getting back soon." Annabeth yawned. "The best time to watch the meteor shower is in the early morning though, so tomorrow, or I guess two days from today, we can come back."

Percy smiled. "I like that idea."

**OK, this was an old idea that I started to write, and then school was ending and I decided to get involved in too much stuff. **

**I am still revising the other chapters, but since I'm on break they should be up soon. I'm hoping for before July. Remember, if I take out anything that you enjoyed in particular, send me a PM or review. I'll be more than happy to try and throw something together!**

**Also, all the talk about the kids is something similar to what I'll have in my new story. It's a long work in progress, and I'm trying to get most of it written before I put it up. You can go on my profile for a summary. **


	9. Slip of the Tongue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. This work is a form of fiction for the enjoyment of myself and fans, no profit is being made.**

"HOW ARE YOU GOODE!" The Student Council president's voice echoed through the gym. Loud calls and whistles answered him. "Awww, come on! I think we can do a little better! HOW ARE YOU GOODE!?"

Impossibly, the cheers increased in volume.

"Well, I'm doing fine too, thanks for asking," The audience chuckled. Percy, sitting near the top of a bleacher, grinned. He usually didn't like assemblies; to many people, a lot of risks. But every once in a while they were kind of fun, especially with this president on the microphone.

Alex Johnson was a gangly African American kid, who was impossibly charismatic and could engage anyone in conversation. He was polite to all the teachers, but could entertain a diverse crowd. So obviously when Alex became a senior, he was the shoe-in choice for Student Council President.

"Well, I hope you everyone is having a great time a Goode, can you believe we've been in school for six weeks now?" The students groaned. "I know it feels like a whole year has passed already. But today we aren't here to talk about school. What are we here for Goode?"

"Pizza!"

"To waste time!"

"Sleep!"

Alex gave everyone a funny look. "Y'all on something?"

Laughs filled the gym again, and someone shouted out, "SPORTS!"

"BINGO!" Alex pointed in the general direction. "We are here for sports! Now, for all of our incoming freshmen, did you know Goode has one of the best sports programs in New York? I'm sorry but I gotta gloat a little. Other high schools may have a cool basketball team or excel in chess, yes, Derek it's a sport, but here at Goode pretty much all of our teams are good. And so this assembly is to recognize them. And make fun of them a little, because we need some entertainment after a long week. WHAT DO'YA SAY GOODE?"

Every roared, and the assembly began. The football team came up and competed in a contest where they had to pick up a cheerleader and run a race. The boys' and girls' volleyball teams competed in a game of "who-can-keep-the-volleyball-up-the-longest". The golf team wrapped someone up with Ceram wrap like a mummy and then made them hop to a finish line.

After a quick dance intermission from the cheerleaders, Alex announced the next team.

"All right, now listen up you rambunctious kids (see Mrs. Urban, vocab word). This next team is special. It pains me to say that as little as two years ago, they were hurting. A lot. But then a wave of freshmen came in last year. And they were good. Like-wait, I ain't gonna say anything just yet. Right now, let me introduce you to THE GOODE HIGH SWIM AND DIVE TEAM!"

Percy stood with the rest of his team and walked to the gym floor amongst applause and pats on the back. They stood in a line at the front of the gym, all matching with swim and dive t-shirts.

Alex tried to quite the crowd. "Ok, settle down guys. Quiet. Let's play the silent game. Hey, I need to get on with this assembly! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

Eventually he got the students to settle down. "OK, now as I said before, Goode High's swim and dive team was hurting, until last year, when a bunch of talent in the form of awkward gangly freshmen arrived. This year they are sophomores, and they are doing some amazing things. But so are the upperclassmen, so don't glare at me like that!"

Alex went down the line, introducing each athlete. "And finally we come to our sophomores. Alex Marquez, Jennifer Olson, Mat Fritz, Katy Lai, Johanna Watson, and Percy Jackson!"

"Now don't clap just yet!" Alex raised his hands to stop the spectators from clapping. "I told you this team was good right? Well, Alex, Mat, Percy, and junior Gus, wave hi Gus, they are coming this close" he held up his finger's a centimeter apart. "from beating the school record for some sort of fancy butterfly relay. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I'm told it's hard."

Guffaws came from the stand.

"But the most amazing thing," Alex continued. "Is this guy right here, Percy Jackson, beat the school record for the 500 meter freestyle in a time trial on the day practice started!"

Alex clapped him on the back, and Percy felt a rush of blood run to his face. It felt odd to have so many people cheering for him, weren't they supposed to be jeering and calling him names?

"And now for the interesting part, the game." The audience "oohed". "This game won't have a winner, per say, but I promise, it is entertaining! Basically, I will read of a list of words, and the contestant has to answer with what comes to mind first. If that something is interesting, well, there's our entertainment. Now a few days ago the team voted on a person they wanted to play, and that person ended up being MR. PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy felt his face go blank. It was one thing to be called out in front of the whole school for something good, but it was another when he actually had to say something. Panic overtook him when he realized that if he said the first thing that came to mind, he could probably say something incriminating. Like, "summer", "death".

Oh gods of Olympus, he was doomed.

But his teammates didn't seem to care. The cheered and pushed him around and laughed like it was no big deal. Well, to them it wasn't.

Someone shoved a microphone in his hand and his team backed away. He was facing Alex, who had a piece of paper in his hand. "Ready?"

"Er, maybe?" Percy ran a hand through his hair.

Alex put his microphone to the side. "Relax, man. Just pretend you are playing with me." He gave Percy an encouraging smile and then looked down at the list. "Ok, starting off with, clouds."

"Fluff."'

"Earth."

"Rock."

"Support."

"Mom." The students cooed at his answer.

"Fun."

"Friends."

"Loss."

"War."

"Gain."

"Paul." It slipped out of his mouth before he could think. Percy was shocked at his own answer. He spotted Paul standing to the side with a shocked look. Percy just smiled and shrugged.

"Aww, dude you are a sap." Alex ruffled his hair playfully. "For those of you who don't know, Mr. Blofis is Percy's stepdad."

Cue more cooing.

"OK continuing. Winter."

"Snow."

"Field."

"Strawberry." The audience looked confused. "Um, my summer camp had a bunch of strawberry fields, so…"

"Ooh" they said.

"Moving on. Smart."

"Athena."

"Distant."

"Dad."

"Beautiful."

"Annabeth." Percy felt a rush of blood heat up his face. He could hear students in the background catcalling.

"Oooh, this sounds interesting. See I told you guys this game would be fun," Alex winked at the crowd and turned back to Percy. "So, who's Annabeth?"

"Um," Percy rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "She's my girlfriend." 

His face turned bright red as everyone "awed".

Alex smiled. "Does she go to Goode?"

"No, she goes to a private school."

"How long have you been dating?" Alex asked.

"Um, since August."

Alex clapped his shoulder. "Good for you man. How long have you known her?"

"Since I was twelve." Percy answered. Alex prompted him to say more. "Uh, well, she's been my best friend for a long time, and we've been through a lot together. I would probably be a different person without her." _Probably dead, _a voice in his head said.

"She's honestly one of the most amazing, dedicated, and yes, beautiful people in the world." Percy finished, now a little more confident.

Alex whistled. "Percy, your girlfriend is a lucky girl. You're making all of us normal guys look pathetic. 'I've known her since I was twelve, she's my best friend.' Dude, you are the model boyfriend."

"Er," Percy grimaced. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

The audience laughed. Alex turned to ask them, "Do you think Percy's doing all right, ladies?"

The responding cheers told him all he needed to know.

"Well, thanks Percy for the entertainment and making the average teenage boy look mediocre. And thank you swim and dive team!" That was the team's cue to walk back to their seats. "Next up, the GIRLS' SOCCER TEAM!"

Percy stared out the car window as Paul drove them back home.

"You did well today, in front of all those people," Paul commented.

Percy snorted. "I didn't know what I was saying half the time, and I was about to die from embarrassment."

Paul shrugged. "Everyone else seemed to like it, including me by the way. Very touching."

"Er, that just kind of spilled out. I'm sorry if that was too forward or something-"

"What, where you said my name when the word was 'gain'?" Paul chuckled. "Percy, I'm touched but I actually wasn't talking about that."

"Oh, Annabeth," For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Percy blushed.

"Yes, Annabeth." Paul grinned. "I'm sure your mother would have liked to see it. Probably would have wanted it on video."

Percy turned to Paul in horror. "You didn't."

"I did."

Percy twisted in his seat and dived for Paul's bag in the back seat, where he kept his phone and where the incriminating video was most likely stored.

"Go ahead and delete it," Paul called back to Percy, who was halfway out of his seat and in the back of the car.

Percy turned suspiciously back to Paul. "Wait a second…oh my gods _you didn't_."

As if prompted by that statement, Percy's phone dinged. He straightened himself in his seat and pulled it out. A text message had been sent from his mother.

_Aww, sweetie you are so cute! I'm sure Annabeth will like to see this too :)_

"I have malicious parents," Percy muttered as he dialed his mother's number. Paul guffawed in the background.

Sally picked up on the first ring. "Hi, sweetie,"

"Mom, if you have any love for me, your son, you will not send that video and you will spare him from embarrassment and the very real possibility that the video will be used for blackmail."

Sally chuckled. "Well if you put it that way… but I'm not deleting the video."

"Why not?!" Percy cried.

Sally sighed. "Well, since many of your intimate moments with Annabeth were during camp, this is one of the few things I have to show at your wedding."

"MOTHER!" Percy protested. "What wedding?"

"It's a possibility," Percy could hear his mother cackling on the other side. "So, I am going to hide multiple copies of this around the house and in other undisclosed locations. But to preserve your pride or whatever you were worried about, I won't send it to Annabeth. See you soon!" She hung up.

Percy groaned. "Mean, vicious, teasing parents."

**This kind of just spilled out randomly one day. I don't really know where it came from. I think you've realized updating for this is slow, but I'm trying. **

**In other news, HARRY POTTER IS BACK! Ok, I just had to say that because Harry Potter guys, Harry freakin' Potter.**

**If you are wondering, I am working on **_**Illusions.**_** But it's slow going. Again, I can post the first chapter of that or Big Five if I have any interest. But as of right now, I'm kind of banging my head against the wall because I'm at a roadblock. I think this is where having a beta would be handy. Any offers?**

**Also, I've started on another PJO fic because that also just spilled out one day. It's a future fic about the gods' negative reaction to learning Percy and Annabeth are going to have a baby (eight years after Giant War). I am actually very proud of it.**

**Review and ask for a preview, and I'll give you one!**


	10. The Talk (no, not THAT talk)

_**The rating for this chapter is a T. **_

**This one-shot was inspired by Skye222, who gave me the idea of- well, you'll have to read to find out. This chapter is also dedicated to Skye222. Thank you so much for your small request that blossomed in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was written by and is owned by Rick Riordan. The use of his characters in this piece is for the enjoyment of readers, and is not collecting any profit**

"Got any fives?"

"How do you do that?!" Percy threw his card at Annabeth, who was sitting across from him on the floor.

"I'm just that cool," Annabeth smirked as she put her pair down, marking the seventh one made. "You're the one who wanted to play Go Fish."

Percy grumbled. "Yeah, because I thought I was good at it. Got any twos?"

"Go fish," Annabeth grinned. "Why, because it has the word 'fish' in its name?"

Percy chose not to respond as he plucked a card from the deck. They had a few free hours after they had taught the advanced sword fighting class together, and decided to longue in Percy's cabin. And then he suggested playing Go Fish, mostly because he didn't know any other card games and they would probably all require strategy and why on Earth would he challenge a daughter of Athena in a game of strategy?

Now he was regretting it, staring dejectedly at the place where he would place his pairs, if he had any.

"If you're going to be bratty about it, I'll just leave," Annabeth teased. She stood up and started walking towards the door.

Percy scrambled after her. "Wait, no, don't go, I have nothing else to do!" He caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. Apparently he put a little too much force into it because Annabeth ended up crashing into his chest.

"Smooth," Annabeth giggled as he held her. His arms had automatically gone to wound around her.

Percy smirked. "I know. I wasn't even planning for that to happen."

The next logical step would be to release Annabeth and get back to the card game. But Percy's arms didn't seem to want to unwind. Annabeth didn't appear to have any objections either, leaning in a little. Percy felt his pulse speed up as he noticed her eyes darting to his lips.

Of course they _had_ kissed before; in the beginning it had been really awkward. He would constantly ask himself when _should I kiss her, am I kissing her right, why did she just make that sound_? Now a few months into their relationship they had gotten much more comfortable with the physical aspect, which was really all they needed to get accustomed to. They weren't a touchy-feely, PDA couple. There was a better chance of seeing Annabeth giving Percy a piggyback ride than them holding hands.

But they were teenagers, and every once in a while Annabeth's kisses were enough to make Percy go crazy.

Like right now. Her lips were soft against his, hands winding up his neck and into his hair. He adjusted his hold on her, on hand secure on her hip and the other going to the back of her neck and holding her head close to his.

Percy would have been content with one mind-blowing kiss, and then returning back to the game, but Annabeth had other ideas. He barely realized she was pushing him backwards until his knees hit the edge of his bed.

"Annabeth," He broke this kiss momentarily to gasp as he fell onto the bed, before sitting up. She just straddled his hips and resumed kissing him. Percy couldn't suppress his groan when he felt Annabeth's nails scratch lightly on his scalp.

Her lips turned up into a smile, and Percy moved to kiss down her jaw. Now it was her turn to sigh in satisfaction and his to smirk.

In retaliation, Annabeth snuck her hands under the hem of his shirt. The feeling of her hands on his bare skin made Percy clutch Annabeth tighter to him.

"Holy Hera!" Percy gasped when Annabeth began to drag her hands up, taking the shirt with her.

"I've seen you shirtless before," Annabeth pulled Percy's shirt over his head.

Percy stumbled over his words. "Well, yeah, but…I mean, not like this."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to stop being so shy or are you going to kiss me?"

"Can I get a please with that?" Percy grinned cockily.

Annabeth smirked as she leaned in close. Her lips brushed his, put she pulled away when Percy instinctively leaned forward. "Percy, can you please kiss me?"

Percy groaned when he felt Annabeth's lips brush against his and her hot breath. He pushed forward, one hand tangled in his girlfriend's hair keeping her head close to his.

Their lips moved frantically against each other. The only thing Percy was aware about was Annabeth. Her lips against his, her hands on his chest, her little gasps and moans. Their kisses were messy, lips pulling and gliding over each other, and occasionally a little nip.

Percy broke the kiss when he felt an arc of electricity go up his spine. Annabeth had found his Achilles spot.

Groaning, he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Is this ok?" Her voice was soft as she ran one finger across the small of his back. Percy moaned and clutched Annabeth tighter to him.

"Yeah," His voice was breathy, like he had just sprinted a few miles. "That's- gods Annabeth."

He kissed her neck, hoping he could convey exactly how that felt. Annabeth traced the spot around his Achilles heel, sometimes stroking it, other times going around and around, making his head spin.

Percy kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulder, bringing up a hand to shove her shirt away and expose more skin. Her shaky sigh encouraged him to keep sucking on her skin, kissing and licking her shoulder. His mind was a pile of mush; everything was Annabeth and what she was doing to him.

Annabeth scratched a nail ever so softly on the border of where Percy's skin turned from iron to vulnerability, but it was enough to send a powerful shock through him. He bit down reflexively on the skin that was in his mouth, but was careful enough not to break skin.

"Sorry," he murmured, but his apology was unheard as Annabeth moaned, long and loud. Her head was thrown back, giving her neck to her boyfriend.

Percy kissed her collarbone, up her neck and to her jaw before moving to her soft lips. Their lips clashed fiercer than ever, their skin was on fire.

A loud bang startled them from their passionate kissing. Annabeth cried out and toppled backward, Percy wrapping an arm around her waist and succeeding in catching her. With the other hand he mechanically moved to his pocket to pull out Riptide, which proved difficult because Annabeth was sitting on top of him. Annabeth crashed into Percy, and with a startled yelp he realized that her chest had been shoved into his face.

Cheeks burning, Percy steadied Annabeth as she hastily climbed off him and turned to face their intruder. Percy hastily put his shirt back on.

In the doorway to the Poseidon cabin, Malcolm stood with his arms crossed, clearly not amused. The loud crack that had startled the couple had been made by the door, which had been opened with so much force it had dented the wall.

"Malcolm," Annabeth tried to maintain some sort of dignity while she straightened her shirt and her mussed hair. "You're supposed to be leading the cabin through activities,"

"We left early from arts and crafts after Michaela suggested we use the time to work on individual projects," Malcolm's tone was frosty. "I was coming to get you, since you usually help the younger ones with their architectural designs, when I heard the strangest noise."

Annabeth nodded, trying to get control of the conversation. Malcolm cut her off before she could speak.

"I don't have a problem with you being in the same cabin together, even though it's against the rules. I don't even have much of a problem with you two dating. But what I heard _is not appropriate_."

"That's none of your business, Malcolm." Annabeth snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think it is. I _am_ your older brother."

Annabeth bristled. "Do not forget who has seniority,"

"Seniority or not," the son of Athena said. "I am older than you. I am your brother. And it's my job to watch over you."

Percy watched them exchange words like swings in a tennis match with wide eyes.

"I don't need protecting, Malcolm." Annabeth spat. "Percy is my best friend, he has been for years. He would never hurt me."

"That remains to be seen." Malcolm then turned to Percy, eyes narrowed. "If you don't mind, I just have a few things to say to Percy. You go ahead."

"Oh my gods," Annabeth groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Percy forced a smiled onto his face. "It's ok, Annabeth."

Annabeth gave him an incredulous look, and Percy just shrugged. It was going to happen, judging by the suspicious looks Malcolm and the rest of the elder part of the Athena cabin gave him.

Annabeth gave him another look; _are you positive you want to go through this?_ Percy raised his eyebrows; _it had to happen sometime. _

With a resigned sigh, she planted one more kiss on Percy, seemingly just to annoy her brother. Percy was a little put out. Was she purposely trying to make things harder for him now?

The door closed behind Annabeth, leaving an apprehensive son of Poseidon and a displeased son of Athena.

"Let's get one thing straight," Malcolm started. "I don't hate you, Percy. I don't even dislike you for dating my sister. I respect you. You are a good leader and a good person. Of course, you will never be good enough for Annabeth."

Malcolm took a few menacing steps closer, making Percy brake out into a sweat. This was mildly humiliating, and a few parts terrifying.

"But by the gods, if you don't try to be everything she needs and wants, if you don't try to be more than that, any respect I hold for you will be forgotten.

"If you treat her discourteously, if you hurt her in any way, you won't just have our mother after you. You will have all the children of Athena out for your blood; some of the most brilliant minds in the world, the best fighters. Maybe you have a curse of Achilles, but physical pain is not the only punishment a child of Athena can dole out. Mental torture and playing with emotions is as brutal, if not more brutal, as any torture machine a child of Ares can dream of."

Percy gulped nervously. He was well aware that Annabeth's siblings were fiercely protective of each other. Malcolm and the older children of Athena were especially attentive to their sister's wellbeing, as they saw firsthand what had happened with Luke.

"And that stunt you two just pulled? You better not pressure her into anything. It's not your style, but if I hear a whisper, even a rumor of something degrading against your character I will hunt you down." Malcolm's voice had dropped to an icy hiss. "Is that clear?"

"You don't have to worry about me hurting Annabeth," Percy was surprised about how strong his voice sounded. "I would never- I can't even think about doing something like that. Intentionally." He added as an afterthought.

Malcolm glared. "Intentionally or not, if you hurt her it will be on your head."

He spun around and stalked out of the cabin, the door slamming behind him. Percy took a deep breath. He never knew Malcolm could be so terrifying.

"Percy?" He jumped and spun around, before identifying the voice as his mother's and seeing the Iris-message.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sally's eyebrows knit together as she studied her son. "I heard the door slam, who was that?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Oh, um, just Annabeth's older brother, Malcolm."

"Oh," her voice turned sympathetic. "How was it?"

"What?"

"The older-protective-brother-talk?"

Percy wrinkled his nose. "There's a word for it?"

"Mhmm,"

Percy nodded, his face gloomy. "It was kind of terrifying."

"Well, that's what you get for dating a daughter of Athena." Sally smiled.

**That was fun to write. The last part mostly, the make-out session was a new challenge. I'm considering upping the rating to a T, possibly, but I just don't know how much more explicit content such as this will be added. It definitely won't jump to M, gods no; I would be horrible at writing that. **

**I am glad I challenged myself here, but I do need feedback.**

**Desperately. **

**Please. **

**As always, thank you for reading. If you could take five seconds to review, it would make my day! **


End file.
